Sewer interconnection hoses and connectors are shown in the prior art. Included are the following U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,962 to Paper et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,555 to Kyle; U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,088 to Stegall; U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,986 to Berkes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,833 to Todd; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,813 to Barrett; U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,736 to Chiocchio et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,766 to Soulages; U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,256 to Caine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,262 to Hanemaayer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,460 to Lunder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,233 to Kress; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,001 to Duke; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,556 to Todd; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,949 to Sell. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.